elli's love
by minerals towns queen
Summary: elli falling in love and all of the things which attempt to get in her way


Elli's love by MTQ

chapter one

on a warm spring monday in mineral town as normal a pretty girl with   
short brown hair stood at the counter of the clinic wishing of marrage hopeing that one day she could have a family or her own

a little boy ran in with a smile on his face "elli i met a man you will like him" he said "you will really like him" "oh great match making again" she thought then said "will ok stu let me now when he comes in" before stu could say any thing a man walked in he had a blue cap on he was quite good looking "hello i'm jack i just moved here i work at the farm" said jack elli blushed "i'm elli this is stu" she said "nice to meet you" "see elli i told you you would really like him" shouted stu he ran out laughing "sorry about him so jack do you have a wife?" asked elli "no i dont not yet i'm waiting for the right girl" he said "i want some one who's not a fraid to be themself" elli smiled

every day jack went back to the clinic to get checked over he would buy medicines "you can never be to carefull" he would say "a healthy farmer is a good farmer" elli would say

on wednesday elli locked the clinic door it was raining and stu had her umbrella jack walked over "hello elli have my umbrella i'm used to the rain" he said "we cant have a sick nurse can we" he handed her the umbrella she smiles "thank you i'll bring it to the farm as soon as the rain blows over" she said jack smiles to he walks to the store elli contonues home

later that day the sun is out so elli as promised walks to river side farm the crops are growing nicely the cows munch the grass in the pasture the sheep walk round freely the chickens peck at the soil she smiles she turns round and knocks on jacks door there's no answer she knocks again nothing so she opens the door and walks in every thing is neatly placed she places the umbrella on the table she looks over at his bed and see's a big bed next to his there is something on the pillow its a blue feather on the bedside table is his dairy "it wouldn't hurt if i had a little peek" she thinks she walks over and opens it and reads it mostly farm stuff but she turns the page and its all about a pretty girl and a annoying brother elli places it back on the table "he loves popuri" she thinks she runs home

stu walks over to her bed "elli heres some dinner" says stu "ann delivered it" "i'm not hungry" she replyed theres a knock on the door stu runs over to answer it its jack stu lets him in he walks over to elli she sits up "elli whats wrong you haven't been going to work are you avoiding me" says jack "like you dont know i saw your diary a pretty girl annoying brother you love popuri" shouts elli

chapter two

jack looks at her shocked "popuri no way she to childish for me" he whispers "i love you" she smiles "really" she says "really" says jack

later that day jack is milking the cows in the pasture elli walks over "here jack i made you this" she says handing him a pressed flower"hope you like it" "i love it he replies" he replies "i have something for you to" he reaches into his pocket and hands her a box of cookies "wow thank you" she says "well one is not enouph" says jack she giggles

later that night its raining really heavy jack walks out of the barn "i'm glad i got them all in on time" thinks jack he walks into his house he decides to make friench fries for dinner theres a knock on the door he walks over to the door he opens it and elli is sood there soaking wet "come in" says jack elli walks in "whats wrong" "i was picking flowers and it started raining and your house is closest" she says "is it ok if i stay the the night?" "of course it is" replies jack "i think you need some dry clothes i was going to give you this dress tomorrow but you can have it now" he picks up a box of the table

after elli has changed and jack hung her clothes up to dry and the french fries are done they sit down and eat then they watch tv together jack stares at elli he smiles and continues to watch tv elli insists on making him supper so she walks into the kitchen and begins to cook when she has finished cooking she places it on the table "i hope you like it i made cheese cake" says elli "anna told me the recipe" "cheese cake is my fav type of cake i love it all ready" says jack he takes a bite "this is the best cheese cake i've ever had" elli giggles

an hour later "i have a big bed you can sleep in that" says jack elli nods they get into bed they hear thunder "jack could you lye next to me" says elli "i'm afraid on thunder" "ok" says jack he moves over he puts his arms around her

elli dreams of her and jack married with a beautyful baby girl and this girl taking over the farm when jack retires at 6am she wakes up "sorry if i woke you i have to get up at this time to let the animals out" says jack "its ok i'll make breakfast for when your done" says elli sleeply she climbs out of bed and goes into the kitchen and begins makeing breakfast an hour later jack comes in on the table is cheese cake, pizza, an ordanary cake, friench fries, popcorn and tempura noodles "wow you made all this" says jack "for me and you" "yeah i did i enjoyed staying here with you" says elli "why not have a feast" the begin eating

an hour later elli is ready to head home "elli i've enjoyed you staying here to" says jack "i wish you could stay longer"

chapter three

elli smiles "me to" she says "me to" "i'll see you later" says jack "a healthy farmer is a good farmer" elli giggles she leans forward and kisses him oh the lips she leaves and walks home thinking of kissing jack she then stops and decides to go to work wearing the dress jack gave her which she still has on at lunch she heads to the inn to get some thing to eat she orders a cheese cake as she eats it she thinks about jack when he smiles when he laughs a girl with long ginger hair tyed back into a plat walks over to her "hello elli you dont normally eat cheese cake" she says "i went to your house last night" "well ann i was staying at jacks house" says elli "cheese cake is his favourite and i love him" ann stares at her and runs off

elli walks to the spring to relax as she gets there she sees jack and ann talking "why did you have elli staying at your house" shouts ann "you said you loved me" "no you said you loved me i told you i loved elli" shouts jack "i've never loved you ever" jack walks away from her and see's elli "whats going on?" asks elli "nothing is going on elli i wouldnt do that" says jack "i want you to have this" he hands her the blue feather elli saw in his house a week ago

chapter four

elli smiles "yes" she says jack hugs her elli takes the blue feather they walk back to the farm together one one the sheep walks over to the fence and looks at elli it baa's at her elli strokes it head jack tickles its chin "this is olivia my only sheep" says jack "i was thinking about getting another" "she's lovely" says elli olivia the sheep runs a cross the feild "jack could i stay again tonight" "ok i'd love to have you stay again" says jack they walk in to jack's house

later that night outside ann climbs over the fence and cuts the words "your mine" into olivia's wooly coat elli and jack walk out the coop ann hides jack goes to let the cattle and olivia in he see's olivia's coat jack stands in front of her "olivia who did this to you" says jack olivia just baa's "well you'll have to stay in my house tonight" jack gets a collar out of his back pack ant puts it around olivia's neck he walks her into the house "elli someone gravittied olivia she's staying in here" says jack "keep an eye on her" elli nods jack leaves to get some hay elli walk over to olivia and takes her into the kitchen and runs the tap olivia baa's elli puts a bowl uner the tap "her you go olivia" say's elli as she puts the bowl in front of olivia jack walks in and makes a hay bed near the kitchen for olivia

at 12am jack hears a thudding noise "olivia go to sleep" jack says sleeply  
the thudding continues jack gets up and turns a lamp on olivia is fast asleep he goes out side and karen is stood there karen walks over to him and kisses him elli follows jack and sees them kissing

chapter five

jack pulls away from karen he turns round and see's elli "its not what it looks like" says jack elli begins to cry she throws the blue feather at him and runs home "your to good for her any way" says karen karen walks home jack goes back into his house he sits in his bed crying olivia wakes up and walks over to him she baa's he strokes her head olivia climbs onto the bed

the next morning after jack has done his work he goes into his house he shaves olivia "stupid ann stupid karen" thinks jack "i'll get elli back" when he is done he heads back to the clinic elli is there "elli i'm sorry karen kissed me i tryed to stop her" says jack "really i did" "i beleive you karen came into gloat earlyer" says elli "i'm sorry to i was upset" jack gets out the blue feather she nods and takes it

a week later they got married they did have a daughter they named her justine olivia stayed in their house as a pet

many years later justine was 17 jack decided to retire justine did a great job with the farm she did it all because she loved her mum and dad

the end


End file.
